Welcome to Brawl!
by Blades252
Summary: A new Brawler joins Smash Manor but is quick to make an enemy with the wrong person. Can the newcomer survive Brawl? Rated T for language and violence


Ok this little idea has been bugging me for the last couple weeks and I've just now decided to type it up so enjoy :D

* * *

><p>It was a great day at Smash Manor as all the Brawlers finally got back from their well deserved break. Slowly everybody made their way inside the ornate hall with the grand staircase that led to the brawlers sleeping quarters.<p>

Everybody said their hello's to all their old friends. Peach, Zelda, and Samus were in the corner apparantly gossiping while Samus seemed to be listening more the actually contributing although it didn't bother Peach or Zelda in the least who still asked the older women about what she did during their vacation.

Ike, Mario, Marth, Link, Snake, Luigi, Meta Knight, Fox, and Captain Falcon seemed to create their own little man circle in front of the staircase talking mainly of how they have all improved their skills and who would win against whom.

The child brawlers consisting of Ness, Lucas, Nana, Popo, and Toon Link immediately grouped together and started a game of tag on the large lawn in front of Smash Manor.  
>While some of the other brawlers such as Kirby, Lucario, Pit, ect simply lounged about on the numerous chairs and sofas that dotted the hall.<p>

All the while R.O.B, Mr. Game & Watch, and Olimar along with his Pikmin walked around serving drinks to all the other brawlers. They were doing this because they gave up their career's as brawlers and instead chose to act as Housekeepers/Guards to Smash Manor and even found time to start a rather large garden with the help of Olimar's Pikmin.

*With the Girls*

"Anyway that's how I saved not only Mario and Luigi but the Mushroom Kingdom as well." Peach finished her story as Zelda looked with surprise while Samus looked at her with doubt. "Are you sure THAT'S how it went?" Samus asked supiciously "yes it did" Peach said "And what about Perry?" Zelda asked curiously "We found a way to break his curse and he went back to his family" Peach explained with a bright smile.

"Anyway what did you do during your vacation Samus?" Zelda asked turning to the bounty hunter "Umm not much I suppose" Samus started "went around, did some work, and saved a planet, so not much" The princesses simply smiled and nodded as if the explanation was totally normal. Thats when Samus noticed that Peach was glancing at the clock that hung above the entrance and then to the doorway with a worried expression but chose not to qustion her about it.

Soon 6:30 rolled around and everyone soon started to leave the hall to go to the dining room to start their first meal at Smash Manor, soon the hall was empty with the exception of one very worried looking Princess Peach who was constantly looking from the clock to the door as if waiting for someone. "Where is she? She should have been here by now!" she mumbled "Oh well I guess she couldn't make it" she said sadly as she made her way to the dining hall. Just then she heard the door open "Dammit, I knew I'd be late!" a voice said as she closed the door. Peach suddenly turned around and the biggest smile the world had ever seen came onto Peach's face.

*In the dining hall*

R.O.B, Mr Game & Watch, Olimer, and the Pikmin had just finished setting out the feast that had almost every possible meat and sides you could want. And just as everyone was about to dig in a loud squeelish scream tore through Smash Manor, everyone instantly drew their wepons and rushed to the Grand Hall with the exception of Gannondorf, Bowser, and Wario who didn't care and started to eat.

Just as everyone made it to the entrance hall armed to the teeth ready to fight even Tabuu, but what everyone saw was to say the least...odd. Right in front of the door was a spinning swirl of pink and yellow that seemed to be going faster and faster before finally a voice shouted from the swirl "PEACH STOP I'M GOING BE SICK!" And that confirmed two things for the brawlers 1- The swirl was infact human and 2- Peach was involved.  
>Finally after about another thirty seconds the swirl finally started to slow down to reveal Princess Peach and someone only three people recognized and those three people were Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. Mario and Luigi smiled at the newcomer while Yoshi simply danced around in joy.<p>

Peach immediately turned to her fellow brawlers with a smile so bright some of them thought they were gonna go blind "Everyone I want to introduce you to my bestest friend in the whole world Da..mrmph!" Peach tried to say but a hand covered her mouth before she could finish. "Geez Peach I can introduce myself you know" the person laughed and said person turned to the group with a smirk and spoke "Hi I'm Daisy!"

* * *

><p>I'm soooooo sorry I stoped it there but I simply couldn't force myself to continue sorry D:<br>Also first upload in a looonnnnnngggg time :(

Read & Review please, reviews are what keep me going :)


End file.
